


White Lace And Red Roses

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel in Panties, High School, M/M, Nerd Dean Winchester, Panties, Punk Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: But what Dean saw while Cas was squatted down took his breath away.Cas was wearing panties.





	White Lace And Red Roses

Gordon slammed into Cas, making his books go flying across the hall. Gordon and his pals laughed and kept on walking. Dean hated them or the way they treated Cas, but no one was interested in his opinion on anything. 

Cas glared at their backs, then bent to pick up his books. Dean walked over to help him, but was frozen in place when he looked down.

Cas was wearing his usual black jeans, torn at the knee, black tee shirt torn at the shoulder, combat boots. His eye makeup was impeccable, his dark hair messy and with blue tips. But what Dean saw while Cas was squatted down took his breath away.

Cas was wearing panties. They were white lace with little deep red roses at the waistband. There was just a hint of them where his jeans were tight over his ass, and his shirt had ridden up just a touch.

Dean had been crushing on Cas for years. Since the seventh grade, when Cas first moved to town. And even back then, he was always the rebel. Always dressed the same, all in black, and as the years passed, he got piercings and earrings and started wearing makeup. 

Dean had never spoken a word to Cas. He was terrified of being laughed at or outright rejected. He was just a nerd. No one noticed him except for Meg, his best friend.

But now, standing behind Cas and seeing the panties, Dean decided it was now or never. He squatted down next to the boy and helped pick up the books.

Cas stood up, so did Dean. They looked at each other for a moment, and then Dean handed Cas the books in his hand.

Cas grinned at him, and Dean’s heart fluttered in his chest.

“Thanks, Winchester.”

Damn, that voice went straight to Dean’s groin every time.

“Uh, no problem, Cas. I’m… I’m sorry Gordon is like that.”

Cas’ grin got bigger. “Eh, they’re just assholes. Six more months and I’ll be rid of them forever.”

Dean looked down. He wanted to ask Cas out, ask if he could give Cas a ride home.. Something.

Cas ran his eyes up and down Dean’s body and stepped closer. 

“How about giving me a ride?”

Dean almost swallowed his tongue.

“S-sure! I’d like that.”

They walked to Dean’s car. Cas stopped and looked at it.

“Always loved this beast. You’re really lucky to have her.”

Dean beamed. “I know. Thanks for noticing her.”

Cas grinned. “I’ve admired your ride ever since you got it.”

When they were sitting in the car, Dean asked where Cas lived.

Cas sighed. “Can I go to your place? I really don’t want to go home yet.”

Dean knew that his dad wouldn’t be home for hours, and Sammy was sleeping at a friend’s house. “Sure! We’ll have the place to ourselves.”

Cas grinned and his eyes got dark. “Perfect, Winchester.”

Dean gulped. He started the car and drove home.

When they got inside, Cas looked around. “Nice place.”

Dean thanked him. “Want to see my room?”

Cas smirked. “I think that’s what I came here for.”

Dean swallowed hard, then led the way upstairs to his room.

They sat on the bed, looking at each other in silence. Then, Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean.

Dean moaned a little and grabbed Cas behind his head, deepening the kiss. Their tongues played against each other, until they broke to breathe.

Dean was blushing. He looked down at where Cas had his hand on Dean’s thigh.

“I… I saw them, you know?”

Cas smiled. “I know. I could tell.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Can I see them?”

Cas grinned and stood up. Dean watched him loosen his belt, then pop the button on his jeans. He slowly lowered the zipper, and Dean’s eyes got big as the panites were revealed.

Cas slid his jeans down to his thighs. His cock was nestled delicately inside white lace and crimson roses.

“They’re…  _ you’re _ beautiful…”

Cas leaned over and kissed him again. 

“Thanks. You’re the only one who knows. They make me feel… sexy, I guess.”

Dean reached out a finger to trace a rose. “Oh they make you sexy, believe me.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Who knew you had a panty kink, Winchester?”

“I do now, for sure. But you’re the kinky one here, Cas.”

Cas grinned as he pulled his jeans back up.

“So, we dating now or what?”

Dean grabbed him. “Oh yeah, we are so dating.”

 


End file.
